


He Ships It

by Queen_Drexie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hotels, implied Phiciaociao, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Drexie/pseuds/Queen_Drexie
Summary: Something that came to me at the top of my head... Phichit sauntered down the mahogany hall, lips pursed up in such fascination. Yuuri was getting it on. Spy AU!





	He Ships It

**Author's Note:**

> What am I even doing anymore?

Phichit sauntered down the mahogany hall, lips pursed up in such fascination. His friend went to go talk to some handsome man about thirty minutes ago, leading Phichit to think that his spy partner was getting it on. 

Phichit pressed his ear against the door, and quickly he heard it. Yuuri was groaning and screaming. Phichit raised his fists up, smiling to ear to ear. He heard something that sounded like a thud and feet scrambling, making Phichit gasp. 

He placed his hand on his chest, shaking his head. “Oh Yuuri, don’t be afraid of being a bottom now.”

There was another cry, and Phichit could hear Yuuri plead. 

“Yuuri, just let him in; I’m sure he has to be nice and smooth, like Ciao-Ciao…” Phichit muttered. He then giggled, thinking about the times that he and Ciao Ciao got it on in the locker rooms. 

Then, the door opened, revealing Yuuri with his tie torn from his shirt and his hair scattered. 

“What up?” Phichit asked him. 

“RUN!” Yuuri cried at his friend, eyes screaming terror. Yuuri dashed, leaving Phichit to be confused. He looked around the room and saw something he didn’t expect. A silver-haired man in a dark suit, holding a chemical doused rag in his hands with a deranged look on his face. 

More specifically... “THIEF NIKIFOROV!” Phichit cried, running away.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved!!!


End file.
